epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MC Fawful/Two battles this month, actually...
Ok, so here's the battle only I've been waiting for: Antasma, the bat king and main antagonist of Mario and Luigi: Dream Team, up against Freddy Krueger, the main antagonist of the A Nightmare on Elm Street series. Who will win the battle of nightmare villains? You decide! Beat: Smoke and Mirrors by 2Deep (https://www.beatstars.com/beat/smoke-and-mirrors-1196710) (0:00) Nintendo VS Anything! Antasma! VS! Freddy Krueger! BEGIN! (0:14) Krueger: Sizing up a bratty enemy, you’re sizing up some odium! Keep Somnomming on my raps as I take the winning Pi’llodium! And what are you gonna do to me? Stab me with a stylus? You won’t see your loss when you’re X’d out and left totally eyeless! While you’re Torkdrifting out and forgotten, my fame’s getting Massif! Zesting my rhymes with fear! Your death comes with a bright slashing! Your victory’s Luiginary! You winning? HA! In your dreams! ‘Cause your bootleg Dracula body looks like a rip-off of Scream! So when I’m coming for you, ya better lock the door, I bring terror to a room! Whereas your biggest faceoff was with Godzilla on shrooms! Slashing man’s bravery since ‘84, while you’re hung with a notorious chant! The Nightmare on Elm Street has returned, welcome to my world, Ant’! (0:59) Antasma: So, I’m facing the Springwood Slasher, with many a death, But his strength is only matched by a Florida Panthers REJECT! (Ohh!) Bye-bye, the canon win’s mine! Dropchopping up a villainous Deadpool mime! Smoldering you more until this moron gets no SHOWTIME! I’m stronger than an entire Elite Trio and a wizard! What’ve you got? While Freddy’s Dead, a bearded bus driver takes over his plot! Do you talk in your sleep? Look at yourself!; it seems you’re a prototype of Scream! But your mirror would probably break, and I see you and Jason as more of a Dream Team! (MAN!) I’ve seen better claws from a Blitty! You’re looking up to a zombie as he takes Manhattan city! You’re one to talk about hanging! You surely won’t get that on my level! Forget your mishaps with Satan, because in this rap, I’m the true devil! (1:43) Krueger: What’s with your accent? You’re just annoying, more or Wes! Look at the outlines of your eyes! Man, you need to get some rest! You’re not even a true villain, you Cackletta knock-off! Ditching you like Bowser and the Zeeppelin, you’re getting a straight drop-off! Dropping the Bombs, leaving this batty brat taxi-Derbied! Sniping you, slinging a trickster out of battle with no mercy! Craven the screams of men and women, you’re weaker than a Sub-Goomba, so there! And Zeekeeper of the win here is obviously The Nightmare! (2:13) Antasma: Well, here’s something to put into your biography, you striped pervert! Bringing burns like Mount Pajamaja, Dunks are knocking you into the dirt! This 101st Maniac has no Soul to Take, I’ve seen better horror stories coming from even the Rake! Fred, I’m a Vampire! Even out of Brooklyn, I’m a star! Viewer discretion advised as I slash a slasher, not for the faint of heart! The Dream Master title doesn’t belong to you, it goes to me! You can forget the thought of winning, like the kids who forgot you were on Elm Street! (2:13) ''' '''Who Won? Who's next? YOU DECIDE! Nintendo! *the logo gets cut in half and sleepily falls onto a pillow* *yawn* VS Anything... For the comments: Type Fred if you think Krueger won! Type Ant if you think Antasma won! ''Hint for next battle: Wanna see my head come off, Zan? (No, it's not Suicide Mouse. Get over it.) '' Category:Blog posts